Nin Calan
by Gil-calan
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it. Slash.
1. Chapter One

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warning: None

**Nin Calan**

Chapter One

'Do not look so glum, my son,' Elrond told his foster son with amusement lacing his voice. Aragorn simply glared at his foster father before training his eyes back onto the road that lead into Imladris. He and his father stood at the top of the steps that lead up to the house of Elrond. They were waiting for a party of elves to arrive. Elrond glanced at his son again and chuckled when he saw that the frown upon his son's face had deepened. Hearing horses draw near he turned to look back at the road. A small party of elves from Mirkwood rode past the gate. King Tranduil was at the head upon an almond coloured stallion with his youngest son, Prince Legolas, on his right upon a snow white coloured stallion. A band of guards traveled behind them.

'Come, we must great out guests.'

Aragorn reluctantly followed the elf lord down the steps. The Mirkwood party dismounted as the Lord of Imladris and his son grew near. Aragorn stared at the Prince in contempt. Legolas glared back in equal hate.

'Thranduil, it is good to see you again, my friend,' Elrond greeted his old friend.

'It has been too long, Elrond, since we have last met,' Thranduil pointed at their sons as he continues. 'But it seems our sons wish it was a little bit longer.'

'Indeed it does,' Elrond laughed with Thranduil.

'Legolas…Aragorn come inside. We have much to discuss,' Thranduil called. The four of them walked into the house with Elrond and Thranduil in between Legolas and Aragorn. Elrond led them to his study where they sat in a semi-circle around the fire. Legolas and Aragorn sat across from each other, intensely glaring. Elrond gave an exasperated sigh at the action of the young elf and half-elf.

'Would the two of you stop that,' Elrond told them. 'You are acting as if the other is the most despicable person on Middle-Earth.'

'He is!' Aragorn and Legolas answered at the same time, causing their glares to intensify. 

'This arrangement was supposed to bring joy to Mirkwood and Imladris, not contempt,' Thranduil stated.

'You did not even ask if I wanted to be engaged to someone, father,' Legolas told his father.

'No, I did not, but it was for the goodwill of Mirkwood. We need the aid of Imladris to fight off the growing evil that surrounds our land. Evil is becoming more powerful in these times and you are very aware of that. Together, Mirkwood and Imladris present a greater defense then if we were apart.'

'Father, I know that the joining of Mirkwood and Imladris will greatly help our people, but have you not thought about me. You know how I love to roam around the woods of our home free to do anything. Not to be tide down with some half-elf who can most likely not even climb a stump, much less a tree.'

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow at the young prince's words. 'You forget, young one, that I too am a half-elf.'

Legolas felt colour rise to his cheeks as he bowed his head. 'I meant no offense, Lord Elrond.' 

Aragorn snorted at Legolas apology, causing the blond elf to raise his head and stare at him. 'It seems to me that you meant every offense that was said in your words,' Aragorn told Legolas.

'Aragorn, hold your tongue. The both of you,' Elrond reprimanded the glowering pair. 'Your hateful words will not change mine or King Thranduil's opinion in the matter. In due time the marriage will take place. I suggest that each of you find a way to get to know the other better, for you will be stuck with each other for the rest of your lifetimes. And considering that you are both immortal that will be for a very long time. Now-'

A knock on the door interrupted Elrond and all turned towards the door.

'Come in,' Elrond instructed the person on the other side of the door. The door opened and Glorfindel entered the study. 

'My lord, dinner is ready.'

'Good…we will be there within a few moments,' Elrond replied. Glorfindel bowed his head in acknowledgement and exited from the room. Elrond stood up from his chair. 'As I was saying, after dinner you will be escorted to your room.'

'_Room_?' Aragorn said incredulously.

'Yes, that is what I said. As we have been sitting here, Estel, your belongings have been transferred from your room to a larger one, as well as your belongings, Legolas. The two of you are to be sharing a room, in order for you to get to know one another better.'

Aragorn looked at his foster father with a sly grin upon his face. 'But father, are not betrothed supposed to sleep separate. I thought it was improper for a couple that is to be married to sleep in the same room.'

'It is, my son, but considering that the betrothed are you Legolas, I do not see any reason why we should worry about any improper actions,' Elrond said in a dry tone. Thranduil and Elrond chuckled as they walked out of the room, leaving two gaping youths behind. 

*****

'You can sleep on the floor. I will sleep on the bed.'

'Pardon me. I think I should be the one to sleep on the bed. I _am_ the guest.'

'Yes, but _my_ father is the Lord here. I should be the one to sleep on the bed.'

'_Your_ father? He is not your father. He just took you in out of pity,' Legolas uttered.

Aragorn whipped around to glare at Legolas. He drew back his fist and hit the elf on his right cheek. 'Do not ever say that again! You have no knowledge of what you speak!' Without another word he roughly brushed past the stunned elf and stalked into the adjoined bathing room.

Legolas stared at the empty space where Aragorn had previously stood, gently rubbing his sore cheek. A bruise would surely show in the morning. Legolas bowed his head in shame as he thought about the spiteful words that he had just spoken. Never before had he ever said such hateful words. He sighed and walked towards the bathing room.

'Aragorn?'

'Do not come in here!'

'I only want to apologize.' Legolas stepped into the room. He spotted Aragorn sitting upon the stone bench that stood next to the bathing pool. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and his head cushioned in his hands.

'I thought I told you to not come in here.'

'I want to apologize for what I said. I had no business saying what I did.'

'Get out.'

'I-'

'I said _get out_!' Aragorn threw a nearby towel at Legolas. The said elf bowed his head again and walked out from the room. He stopped at the side of the bed, staring down at it without expression. He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and pulled out a spare blanket from under the bed. After he stripped out of his boots, breeches, shirt and tunic he laid down beside the bed on the floor and drew the blanket around his body. Soon his eyes became vacant in the ways elves do when they pass into dreams.

*****

Aragorn walked into the bedroom to find it empty. Without giving a moment's thought of where the elf might be, he began to take off his clothes. As he laid down he noticed that one of the pillows were missing. Hearing a slight noise coming from the other side of the bed, he turned to find Legolas asleep on the floor. He was curled up in a fetal position, his eyes opened, but vacant with sleep, and shivers wracked the slender body. Seeing the elf in a pitiful state, Aragorn's hate lessened. He gently shook Legolas' shoulder in an attempt to arise him. Legolas' eyes slowly lost their vacancy and focused upon Aragorn.

'It is too cold to sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough for two,' Aragorn simply stated as he moved over to the other side of the bed. He soon felt a slight movement of the mattress as Legolas climbed into the bed next to him. As he was closing his eyes he heard a faint whisper, 'Thank you.'

__

To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warning: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Two

__

One week later...

Aragorn lifted his bow in front of him and drew back the arrow. Focusing his eyes on the target standing at a distance in front of him he let go of the string. The arrow flew through the air, landing an inch from the center.

'I have seen a blind man shoot better than that.'

Aragorn turned to see Legolas standing beside him with a smug look upon his face.

'You think you can do any better.'

'Oh, I am quite certain I could.' Legolas' smug smile grew.

'Really?' Aragorn asked with sarcasm. Bowing and gesturing with his hand towards the target he continued. 'Then would you please give me the honor of witnessing your fabled skill.'

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the mocking words and said, 'Give me that.' He grabbed the bow from Aragorn's hand and pulled an arrow from the ground. Raising the bow he drew back the arrow and released it. The arrow hit the dead center of the target.

'Told you.' Legolas chuckled at the stunned face of the half-elf.

Aragorn shook his head and then glared hard at the blond elf. 

'You may have great skill at the bow, but I assure you that I can best you at swords.'

'Swords?'

'We can have a dual right here.'

'Very well then. I will go fetch two practice swords and then we can began.'

It wasn't long before Legolas retuned with two wooden swords that were rounded on the tips. Legolas threw a sword over to Aragorn and then resumed a fighting stance.

'Let us begin.'

Aragorn also resumed a fighting stance. He was the one to begin the duel with a simple thrust directed at Legolas. Legolas easily blocked the blow and in return thrust backed at Aragorn. For an hour straight they danced around each other, using the techniques that they were taught in their training. Legolas raised his sword to block a blow from Aragorn's sword, and Aragorn saw a chance to wound the elf. Quickly drawing back his sword he striked Legolas in his vulnerable side. Legolas fell to the ground with a small cry, clutching at his side. He lifted the sides of shirt and tunic to check on the damage. An angry red welt and the first colouring of a bruise was visible.

'It looks like you are going to have a new bruise to match the one on you face.'

Legolas growled at Aragorn in reply and slowly stood up. Without another word he abruptly turned and stalked away. He continued to angrily stomp through the gardens of Imladris until he came upon the river Bruinen. 

'That blockheaded half-elf,' Legolas exclaimed furiously. 'He is a disgrace to everything that is elven. Why Lord Elrond would call him his son is beyond me.'

He gracefully stooped down and gathered a handful of water in his cupped hands. He splashed his face with the cold water, washing away the dirt and sweat from the previous dual. Cupping more water into his hands, he slowly sipped the water, soothing his dry throat. He sat down on the ground and raised he shirt and tunic again. There was a large bruise in shades of green, purple, and brown. He hissed as he carefully prodded the sore area. Thanks to the quick healing of the elves the bruise upon Legolas' face was starting to fade and would be gone before dinner. On the other hand, the welt and bruise on his side would be there for a couple more days. 

'I can not believe that a half-elf defeated me. Now Aragorn has something to hang over my head.' Frowning at his situation, Legolas sat glazing down at the flowing water until he was summoned for dinner. 

*****

__

One week later...

'Boo.'

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-!' Legolas' scream was cut off as he fell into the cold water of the river Bruinen. He emerged to find Aragorn laughing with one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other propping him up on a nearby tree. 

When Aragorn could stop laughing long enough to catch his breath he said, 'Are not elves supposed to have a keen sense of hearing?' He barely spoke the last words before he was doubled over in laughter again. Legolas didn't reply but simply brushed by the hysterical half-elf. He was soaked and small puddles of water followed him as he marched into the house of Lord Elrond. Ignoring the stares of the passing elves he walked through the halls and towards his bedroom, muttering under his breath all the way.

'By Elbereth child, what happened to you?'

His father's voice stopped him in his tracks. King Tranduril was standing a few feet away from Legolas with a perplexed look upon his face. Legolas' eyes hardened and he gave a small growl before continuing to his room. Still confused, King Thranduil turned to watch the back of his dripping son's form.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter Three

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Three

'That bloody blockheaded fool!' an irate Legolas yelled as he threw his wet tunic across the room. The rest of his clothes quickly followed, a new curse accompanying each article of clothing. Mumbling under his breath he stomped into the bathing room in search of a towel. He found a clean one and began to dry himself off. 'He makes me so angry. I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and-' A tentative knock sounded on the bedroom door. 'What!'

A female servant walked into the bedroom hesitantly. Seeing the room empty, she called, 'My lord?'

'Yes?' Legolas asked in a much calmed voice as he walked into the bedroom. 

The young elf maiden blushed as she noted that he was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Bowing her head in respect she replied, 'My lord, dinner will be ready soon.'

'Thank you.'

The elf maiden nodded in acknowledgement and left. Legolas stood staring at the door as he vehemently whispered, 'I will get that half-elf back for what he has done. When I am through with him, he is going to wish that he was never born!' 

*****

Legolas was walking towards the family dining room when an idea stuck him.

'That is it!'

The unexpected shout startled a passing servant. Legolas noticed the servant and quickly grabbed his arm.

'Tell me, where is Aragorn?' he asked the servant.

'I believe that he is in his and your bedroom. He is getting dressed for dinner.'

Legolas grinned. 'Excellent. Go fetch me a bucket of water and a rope. Bring them to my bedroom with haste.' The servant quickly rushed off to carry out the prince's orders. 'Now we will see who will be the one laughing.' He hurried back to his bedroom to wait for the servants return.

*****

'There,' Legolas whispered as he tied the end of the rope to the door handle on the outside of the bedroom door. The other end of the rope was tied to the base of the bucket that was hanging from the lantern that was above the door. Legolas stepped back to admire his handiwork and said, 'That should be adequate.' With one last glance at his little surprise for Aragorn, he walked away and headed for the family dining room.

*****

Aragorn ran around the room in a hurry to get ready for dinner. He quickly finished drying his hair and dressed himself. He glanced at the clock that sat atop the mantle of the fireplace and groaned.

'I am late! Father is going to kill me.'

He rushed to the bedroom door an opened it, unaware of Legolas' surprise for him. The opening of the door pulled the rope back and caused the base of the bucket to lift. Suddenly Aragorn was hit with a great splash of ice cold water.

'By Elbereth!' he yelled as he was soaked by the water. He looked up and frowned at the now empty bucket above him. 'Leeeeegooooolaaaaaaaaas!'

*****

'Leeeeegooooolaaaaaaaaas!'

The shriek caused all occupants of the dining room to lift their heads from their plates and stare at the door.

'What was that all about?' Elrond asked to no one in particular.

'Legolas? Do you know?' Thranduil asked his grinning son. 

In an innocent voice Legolas replied, 'No father, I have no idea what that was about.' A moment later the doors to the family dining room were slammed open and Legolas laughed at the sight before him. A drenched and very livid Aragorn was standing in the doorway. Aragorn was glaring heatedly at the laughing elf. Unexpectedly, Lord Elrond's laughter soon joined Legolas'. Aragorn turned to stare at his foster father incredulously.

'Father! This is not funny!' Aragorn shrieked.

Elrond only laughed harder. When he calmed down he apologized, 'I'm sorry my son. It's just that...' He wasn't able to finish before he started to laugh again.

With a grin upon his face, Elladan asked his foster brother, 'My dear brother, what happened to you?' Beside him Elrohir and Arwen were having a difficult time trying to cover up their own laughs. 

'What happened? Legolas is what happened!' Aragorn bellowed. 

'What is it that my son has done?' Thranduil asked. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his laughter.

'He set a trap over our bedroom door. When I opened the door a bucket of water poured down on me!' This only caused the laughter to intensify. Aragorn growled at the laughing elves before turning and stalking out of the dining room.

__

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Four

__

Two weeks later...

Legolas lifted the bottle of shampoo from the edge of the bathing pool and poured some of the contents into his hands. He ran his hands threw his golden hair, lathering up the shampoo. After tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he used a small jar full of water to rinse out the shampoo. Once there were no traces of shampoo left he stepped out of the bathing pool and started the process of drying himself off. He returned to the bedroom and clothed himself in a silk robe that he had set out earlier. He walked over to the vanity mirror and froze. 

Starring back at him was an elf identical to him but with bright pink hair. Quickly bringing his hand up to his head, he held up a lock of his hair in front of his eyes and promptly screamed.

*****

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!'

In his study, Elrond groaned and turned to look at Thranduil. 'It seems as if they are at it again.'

Thranduil sighed as he replied, 'Indeed it does. I do believe that my son is the victim this time.'

'We better go see what Aragorn has done now.' Elrond stood from his chair and was followed out of the room by King Thranduil. 

*****

Legolas turned to the front of the bedroom as he heard his father and Lord Elrond enter the room.

'Father, look what Aragorn did! He dyed my hair pink!' a frantic Legolas told his amused father. The statement however was unnecessary since what had happen was quit obvious.

Lord Elrond and King Thranduil tried hard not to laugh, but a few chuckles managed to escape. Thranduil teased his son, 'My son, you know that there are other ways of getting attention. You do not have to dye your hair pink for people to notice you.'

'This is not funny, father!' Legolas yelled at his now laughing father. 

'Oh, do not worry Legolas,' Lord Elrond tried to reassure the blond elf. 'I am sure that your hair will be golden again in a few days...weeks...months.'

'Months! I can not walk around with pink hair for months!' A worried Legolas shrieked. 'Do you not have anything that will remove the dye?'

Elrond shook his head. 'I am sorry Legolas, but you will have to wait until your hair grows out.' Legolas thought his tone didn't sound all that sorry.

He sat down dejectedly onto his bed and muttered, 'This is not fair.'

King Thranduil laid a hand upon his son shoulder and reassured, 'Do not worry, your hair will be golden again before you know it.' With that said he walked out of the room with Lord Elrond.

'I am going to get you back for this Aragorn.'

*****

Lord Elrond and King Thranduil were interrupted from their discussion about their sons' wedding by a knock on the study door.

'Come in,' Lord Elrond called out and Glorfindel entered the room. 'Ah, Glorfindel you are back from your journey to Lothlorien. How was it?'

Glorfindel sat down as he answered, 'It was fine. Lady Galadriel was overjoyed at the news of the joining of Mirkwood and Imladris. She also said that she would be honored if the wedding were to take place in Lothlorien.'

'That is good news to hear,' Thranduil stated. 'Elrond and I have finished going over the wedding plans, but we still have one problem.'

'What is that?'

'The betrothed are not exactly getting along with each other.'

'Well, they will have to get along soon. This wedding is too important to all elves for it to end up being futile.'

Lord Elrond sighed. 'We know, but we can not think of a way to make them learn to like each other.' The three sat in silence for a few moments, trying to think up a plan. Finally, it was Glorfindel who spoke first.

'We could trap them into a room with just food and water until they like each other.'

'We already have them sharing the same bedroom,' Thranduil stated.

'But this time, lock them in a room so that they have no way of escaping each other. They will eventually get along.'

Elrond thought about it for a moment before replying, 'Yes, that could work. We will just have to check on them periodically to make sure that they are both still alive. What room would be suitable enough to lock them in that they can not escape from?'

'One of the cellars in the kitchen would be suitable enough,' Glorfindel supplied.

'Indeed. So when are we going to do this?' Thranduil inquired.

'The sooner the better. Tomorrow maybe?' Stated Elrond.

'Tomorrow it is,' Glorfindel replied with a smile. After agreeing on the plan the Elven lords resumed discussing the wedding.

__

To be continued...


	5. Chapter Five

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Five

'Father, why are we here?' Aragorn asked as they stopped in front of one of the cellars in the kitchen.

'You will see in time,' Lord Elrond answered.

They remained standing in front of the cellar for a few minutes before Aragorn grew bored. 'We have been standing here for the past five minutes. Come on and show what you want me to see.'

'Be patient, my son. We are waiting for King Thranduil and Legolas to arrive.'

'What? I am not staying here knowing that that blasted idiot is on his way.' Aragorn said as he started to head for the door.

Before he could take even a second step Elrond exclaimed, 'Ah, here they are.' At that moment King Thranduil entered the kitchen with a confused Legolas at his side. Immediately Aragorn and Legolas began to glare at each other.

Legolas addressed his father. 'What is _he_ doing here?'

Aragorn was the one to answer. 'I should be the one asking that. This is my home, Pinky.'

At the reference to his new hair color, Legolas seethed. 'Why you! I aught to-'

'That is enough,' Elrond commanded both Legolas and Aragorn. 'King Thranduil and I want to show the two of you something.'

'Father, what could there possible be in the cellar that is worth seeing?' Aragorn inquired.

'Just follow me,' Elrond said as he and Thranduil picked up a lit lantern from a nearby table and led their sons into the cellar. Inside the cellar there was a small table with two stools for chairs, shelves of food, and kegs of water and wine. After the Elven Lords placed the lanterns on top of the table, Lord Elrond pointed towards the back of the cellar and stated, 'Look over there and you will find what we wanted to show you.'

The two youngsters turned to where Lord Elrond had pointed but could see nothing. Legolas said confused, 'I do not see anything.' They both turned to ask their fathers what it is they were supposed to see, but they turned to find the door closing on them. Soon the sound of the door being locked could be heard.

*****

'This is all your fault.'

Legolas whipped around to stare at Aragorn in disbelief. The two youngsters were seated at the table with only the two lamps as a light, but Aragorn could feel and see the elf's piercing glare.

'_My_ fault? How is this my fault? If anyone is to blame, it is you.!'

'It is not my fault!' 

'It is too your fault!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Ha! You just admitted that it was your fault,' Legolas exclaimed in smug triumph. 

'Blast you!' Aragorn cursed as he crossed his arms across his chest, sulking. The two sat in silence for a few moments, one gloating, the other sulking. The tense atmoshpere was broken, however, when a skittering sound was heard. Legolas whipped his head back and forth as he tried to find the source of the unwelcomed noise. 

'It is probably only a rat,' Aragorn said in complete calm.

'A rat!' Legolas screeched. He immediately curled his legs under his body and shrinked back into his chair in fright. The next moment a large rat was across the floor and in front of the blond elf's chair. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kill it! Kill it!' Legolas yelled. Aragorn stared wide-eyed at the terrified elf.

'You are scared of a mere rat?' he asked in disbelief. 

'I detest rats! They are filthy and horrible! Kill it!'

When the rat ran under the glow of the light, Aragorn quickly stepped on its tail, preventing escape. Careful not to let it escape, he picked it up by the tail and dangled it in front of Legolas' face.

'Get it away from me! Get it away from me!' Legolas shrieked. Aragorn simply laughed at the elf distress and waved the still alive rat closer to the elf's face, taunting him. 

'But just look at him. He is so adorable,' Aragorn teased as he grasped the rat gently around the neck and brought its face up to Legolas.

'Stop it! Get the horrid thing away from me!' Legolas shrinked back further in his chair. Aragorn laughed then placed the rat back on the ground, letting it scamper off into the shadows.

One the rat was out of sight, Legolas glared heatedly at the half-elf. 'I do not know what you were thinking, but that was _not_ funny!'

'I happened to find it quite amusing, my dear Legolas,' Aragorn replied in between his chuckles. 

'Hmmph!' Legolas was now the one to cross his arms across his chest and sulk.

__

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Six

Legolas folded his arms on top of the table, resting his chin upon them, and sighed. He frowned when Aragorn continued to stare into the dark. Trying for a reaction, Legolas sighed again, but this time with much more dramatics. No reply. His frown grew even deeper. He raised his hand and slapped the half-elf on the back of the head.

'Ow! What was that for?' Aragorn exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Legolas began to count the reasons one finger at the time. 'First, for being born. Second, for dangling a _rat_ in front of my face. And third, for _ignoring_ me when I sighed dramatically!'

'So?'

'_So_? That is all you have to say?'

'What do you want me to say? _Sorry_?'

'You are impossible!' Legolas shouted in exasperation.

'I am impossible? Why in the names of the Valar am I impossible?' Aragorn inquired surprised.

'You just are!'

Aragorn snorted and replied, 'For a prince, you are not very eloquent with debate.'

'Shut up!' Legolas yelled.

'Shut up!' Aragorn mimicked.

'Stop echoing me!'

'Stop echoing me!'

'Stop it!'

'Stop it!'

'I said 'stop it'!'

'I said 'stop it'!'

'Aragorn!'

'Aragorn!'

Legolas glared at the grinning half-elf. He suddenly smiled when an idea came to him.

'Legolas is the best elf in the entire Middle-Earth.'

'Legolas is the worst elf in the entire Middle-Earth.'

Legolas smile quickly disappeared.

'Aragorn is the ugliest being upon Middle-Earth.'

'Aragorn is the most handsome being upon Middle-Earth.'

'Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!' Legolas shouted. 'If you are going to echo me than you should at least do it right.'

'Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!' Aragorn mimicked. 'If you are going to echo me than you should at least do it right.'

'It is _not_ funny any more, Aragorn.'

'It is _not_ funny any more, Aragorn.'

'That is _it_!'

'That is _it_!'

'I am not talking any more.'

'I am not talking any more.'

Legolas firmly closed his mouth and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Aragorn returned to watching the shadows with a smug grin upon his face.

'Aragorn?'

'I thought you said that you were not going to talk any more,' Aragorn stated.

'I did, but...'

'But...?'

'I have to go to the bathroom,' Legolas finished in embarrassment. 

Aragorn turned to stare at Legolas perplexed. 'Why are you telling me?'

Legolas bowed his head and replied, 'I need your help.'

Aragorn's eyes widened. 'You need _my _help? Surely you know how to relieve yourself.'

Legolas head shot up and he glared at Aragorn in exasperation. 'Of course I can relieve myself, but I can not do it by myself.'

'If you want me to hold it for you, you are out of your mind.'

'No! I definitely do not want you to touch me down there...anywhere else for that matter.'

'So why can you not do it by yourself?'

A few moments later Legolas mumbled an answer, but since Aragorn is only half-elven he did not hear the words.

'What did you say?'

Legolas drew in a deep breath and answered a little louder, 'I am afraid of the dark.' There was nothing but silence for a few moments, and then suddenly Aragorn was upon the floor, rolling around and laughing. 

'You...are...afraid...of the...dark!' Aragorn managed to yell around his laughter. 

Legolas glowered and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the hysterical half-elf. He sat there for a few moments, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, as he waited for Aragorn to calm down. When Aragorn showed no sign of stopping Legolas bellowed, 'Would you shut up! I really need to go to the bathroom!'

Aragorn was still laughing as he stood, but not so hysterically. 'You are such a wimp.'

'I am not!' Legolas yelled in indignation.

'Yes you are. First you were scared of rats. Now you are scared of the dark. What is next? Bugs?'

Legolas bowed his head as he felt blood rush to his cheeks.

'Do not tell me that you are scared of bugs as well.' Aragorn asked in disbelief. 

Legolas simply kept his lead lowered.

'You are!' Aragorn yelled and started laughing one again.

Legolas raised his head and glared at Aragorn. 'It is not funny!'

'Yes it is!'

Legolas sighed and stood up. He walked over to the laughing half-elf and grabbed his wrist. 'Just come with me!'

Still laughing, Aragorn allowed the angry elf to pull him along. They stopped at a dark corner of the room. Legolas turned to face the wall as he unlaced his breeches. The pair stood there in silence for a few minutes.

'Would you go already?'

'I can not.'

'I thought you had to go really bad.'

'I can not go when I am being watched.'

'I am not watching you.'

'Yes you are.'

'How would you know? You are faced towards the wall.'

'I can feel your eyes watching me.'

'I am not...ugh...never mind. How about I face the door?' Aragorn turned to stare at the door. 'Now would you go?'

'Close your eyes.'

'What?' 

'Close your eyes.'

'But I am not even facing you!'

'Just close your eyes.' Legolas paused then continued. 'Cover your ears, too.'

'My ears?'

'Yes, I do not want you to hear me.'

Aragorn rolled his eyes and consented in exasperation, 'Fine'

After a few moments Aragorn felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face the elf.

'I am through.'

'Finally.'

Legolas followed Aragorn back to their chairs.

'I feel much better now.'

'You are so weird.'

*****

__

Three days later...

'Do you think that our father's will ever let us out?' Legolas asked.

'How should I know?' Aragorn replied harshly.

'Well, _sorry_ for asking, grouch.' 

'I have just reasons for being a grouch.'

'Really? Like what?' Legolas questioned.

'I have been trapped in here with _you_ for the past _four_ days! You have not stopped talking _yet_, even though you said that you were not going to say anything else! And I am completely bored out of my mind!' the half-elf bellowed.

'Hey! I am not in here because I want to be either!'

Any more words were cut off when a knock sounded on the cellar door.

'Legolas...Aragorn?' Lord Elrond's voice could be heard through the door.

'Father!' Aragorn exclaimed and rushed to the door, Legolas quickly trailed him.

'How are the two of you faring so far?' King Thranduil, who was standing beside Elrond, inquired. 

'Let us out of here!' Legolas shouted. 

'Are the both of you getting along?' Elrond asked.

Inside the cellar, Legolas and Aragorn answered simultaneously, 'Yes!' They turned to glare heatedly at each other.

'It is not honorable to lie to your elders,' stated Thranduil.

'We're not lying. Honest. We are best friends now,' Legolas lied through his teeth. 

'I highly doubt that,' Elrond declared. He turned to King Thranduil. 'A few more days should be good, do you not think?'

'Yes, a few more days will not do any harm.' Thranduil replied with a amusement in his voice. Upon hearing this the two youngsters inside the cellar began to protest loudly.

'No! You can not do this!'

'Please let us out!'

'No more, please!'

'We promise no more fighting!'

Lord Elrond chuckled and said, 'We will let you out when that promise can be fulfilled.' With that said both Lord Elrond and King Thranduil exited from the kitchen.

Inside the cellar Legolas and Aragorn had twin pouts upon their faces. 

'This is all your fault!'

'Not _again_!'

__

Too be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Seven

__

Two days later...

Lord Elrond sighed as he looked out of the large window of his study. He stood with his hands clasped loosely behind his back, deep in thought about his son and his betrothed. It has been almost a week since he, along with King Thranduil, had locked their sons in one of the kitchen cellar, and yet, there still was no sign of a friendship between the two. 

'It seems that locking them together was futile. There is no point in making them suffer longer than they have to,' he stated to himself. With that said he left his study in search of Thranduil. 

Elrond finally found him conversing with Lord Glorfindel in the gardens. 

'Thranduil, I think that we need to discuss about our sons,' Elrond said as he neared them

'What about them?' Thranduil inquired.

'It has been nearly a week since we first locked them in the cellar, but their hatred for each other has not grown any less.'

'I agree with you, but they will eventually tolerate each other. I am sure that once they are married friendship will bloom and hopefully grow into love.'

Elrond shook his head and sighed. 'I am afraid that our hopes for them were set to high, my friend.'

'You have given up already, Elrond.'

'No, but I will not force my son to marry someone that he hates.'

'Then what do you propose?' Thranduil asked.

Elrond thought for a moment then replied, 'Break off the arrangement.'

'We can not do that. What about the alliance between Mirkwood and Imladris? The evil has grown ever darker since we first arranged our sons'' betrothal.'

'Yes, I know, but I do not want my youngest son to live a life of misery.'

'His life will become even more miserable if the Dark Lord is allowed to rule over Middle-Earth.'

'The Dark Lord will not gain control of Middle-Earth id our sons our not married. Imladris and Mirkwood can still fight side by side in an alliance.' He paused to gather his thoughts and then continued. 'I am sorry my friend, but I will not force my son to marry Legolas any longer. I am no longer taking part of the arrangement. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go free Aragorn and Legolas.'

Elrond walked away, leaving a frowning King Thranduil behind.

*****

'Ninety-nine flasks of wine on the wall. Ninety-nine flasks of wine. Take one off and pass it around. Ninety-eight flasks of wine on the wall,' Legolas sang. 'Ninety-eight flasks of wine on the wall. Ninety-eight flasks of wine. Take one off and pass it around. Ninety-seven flasks of wine on the wall. Ninety-seven flasks-'

'Shut up!'

Legolas stopped singing abruptly and stared open-mouthed at an irate Aragorn. 'What did I do?' he inquired.

'You were singing!' Aragorn replied.

'What is wrong with my singing?'

'Nothing. That bloody awful song was becoming annoying.'

'Well excuse me. I just happen to like that song.'

Aragorn scoffed. 'You would.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing!'

'I does not matter any way. I can sing if I want to and you can not stop.'

'Go ahead and sing that song again and you will soon find out exactly just what I can do to stop you.'

'Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh. Was that a threat? Oh, I'm so terrified that I think I might wet my breeches," Legolas exclaimed.

'Fine, keep laughing. You will regret it if you sing that song again.'

'Sure.' Legolas's voice was dripping with sarcasm. There was silence for a few moments and then Legolas began to sing where he left off. 'Ninety-seven flasks of wine on the-' 

He was abruptly cut off when Aragorn's mouth suddenly pressed against his lips. Completely caught of guard, he stared into Aragorn's open eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, Legolas closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Aragorn's tongue pressed against his lips, seeking entrance. Legolas opened mouth, letting the tongue explore every crevice and dent. His own tongue entered Aragorn's mouth, and suddenly the two tongues were dueling in a passionate kiss. 

Aragorn brought his hands up to caress the elf's blond tresses. Legolas's arms slowly encircled Aragorn's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Both young immortals forgot that they were enemies and surrendered in the sweet ecstasy of their kiss.

*****

Aragorn had his hands still tangled in Legolas hair, and Legolas was rubbing his hands up and down the half-elf's strong back when realization of what they were doing finally stuck. They immediately broke apart and glared at each other in disgust. 

Legolas used his sleeve to wipe his mouth and he shouted, 'How dare you! You have no right to kiss me!'

'Well, it seemed to me that you were quite enjoying it.'

'I did not enjoy it! I could never enjoy kissing you.'

Aragorn smirked and advanced towards the blond elf. 'Oh really?' He walked closer and closer to Legolas until the elf was forced to back up against the door. Aragorn placed his hands on the wall on either side of Legolas head, trapping him. 'Tell me again that you do not enjoy kissing me. Come on, you have my complete attention.'

'I...I...' Legolas stammered.

Aragorn lifted a corner of his mouth as he taunted, 'You can not even say it, so how can you hate it. Just admit that you find me irresistible. I know that you want to touch me and kiss my whole body.'

Legolas stared up at Aragorn's face in surprise. 'I certainly do not.'

Aragorn brought his head closer to Legolas's, acting as if he was about to kiss the elf. When his lips almost brushed against Legolas's mouth he suddenly pulled back and smirked. 

'Your heart was racing, was it not?'

'It was not,' Legolas weakly protested.

Aragorn chuckled and leaned back down for a kiss; a real one this time. He almost reached his target when there was a knock on the cellar door. He cursed under his breath and moved away from the shaking Legolas. The pair heard the door being unlocked and watched as it was opened, allowing Lord Elrond entrance into the cellar.

Before Legolas or Aragorn could speak Elrond stated, 'I am here to let you go. I have come to realize that it is futile to force the two of you into liking each other. I also have decided to call off the arrangement. You are no longer betrothed to one another.' He turned and left the cellar, leaving the door open. 

The two young immortals glanced at the door, at each other, and then back to the door in shock. Legolas shrugged and headed to the door, followed by Aragorn. Once they were in the kitchen Aragorn exclaimed, 'Finally, I am free from you. You can go home and I will never have to see you again.'

'Praise the Valar,' Legolas replied. With a final glare at the blond elf, Aragorn walked out of the kitchen. Legolas glared at the half-elf's back until he was out of sight. His glare instantly faded and his face became downcast. He had actually started to like Aragorn.

__

Too be continued...


	8. Chapter Eight

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warnings: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Eight

__

One day later...

'All of that planning...wasted!' King Thranduil ranted as he paced the length of his bedroom. 'How could Elrond refuse the agreement? The combing of Mirkwood and Imladris is imperative for the continuing of the freedom of Middle-Earth.' 

Thranduil heaved a great sigh then sat down in a cushioned chair. Leaning an elbow on the armrest, he propped his head with his hand. 'There has to be a way to change Elrond's mind.'

His musing were cut short when he heard his son's voice, along with Aragorn's voice, emitting from the garden below his window. Standing up, he walked over to his balcony and rested his hands upon the rail. Below him Legolas and Aragorn were arguing.

*****

Legolas was walking with his head bowed through the gardens of Imladris. He was unaware of his surroundings as he contemplated his feelings for Aragorn. Coming upon a large rock, he absently sat down, propping his head with his hand. He frowned as he said to himself, 'How can I can I love him? He is an obnoxious, swindling, blockheaded half-elf.' But even as he said it, the words didn't hold the venom that they once did. Sighing, he dropped his head into his hands.

'Keep frowning like that and you will have wrinkles.' A familiar voice interrupted his sad reverie.

Jumping up from the stone in surprise, he exclaimed, 'Aragorn what are you doing here?'

Aragorn raised one eyebrow at the blond elf. 'Last time I check this was my home.'

'Oh, right.' Legolas nervously played with the front of his tunic. That was until he realized something. 'Why would you care if I got wrinkles?'

'I do not care! I was just making a statement,' Aragorn stuttered.

'Sure,' was Legolas's sarcastic reply.

In a desperate attempt to change the topic of discussion, Aragorn cleared his throat and asked, 'Why are you still here? Shouldn't you and your father have left already?'

'Why? Are you that desperate to get rid of me?'

'I am not desperate. I just do not want to see your face when I do not have to.'

Legolas stared at Aragorn hard. 'Why can you not just say it?'

Confused, Aragorn asked, 'Say what?'

'That you like me.'

Aragorn stared open-mouthed at the elf. 'I do not like you!' he protested, blood rushing to his face.

'Then tell my why your face is becoming red?'

'You are wrong! I could never like someone that is such a block-headed, pink-haired, idiot.'

Legolas gasped.

Aragorn ignored him and stated, 'I could get any elf in the whole of Imladris. Why would I want to like you?'

'Since you are so confident that you could get any one, I challenge you to a competition. Who ever can get someone to love them wins.'

'Fine!' Aragorn smirked. 'I hope you are ready to eat my dust.'

'We will see who is eating the dust of whom.'

Without another word Legolas turned and walked off. Aragorn followed Legolas's back until the elf was out of sight. He sighed and shook his head.

'Why did you do that?' he said to himself. He knew that Legolas was right. He did like to elf, and he knew that he could not bring himself to chase after another. With his head bowed, he walked off in the opposite direction that Legolas had gone.

*****

Thranduil smiled as he watched the two youngsters walk off.

'Elrond was wrong. Those two are already learning to love each other. They are just not aware of it yet.'

Walking back to his chair, he sat down and thought about how to make Legolas and Aragorn realize their blossoming feelings. With a slight nod, he made a decision. He and his son would not leave Imladris until his son was married to Aragorn.

*****

__

One week later...

Arwen was walking through the beautiful gardens of Imladris. Humming to herself, she picked up a fallen leaf from the ground and twirled the stem in between her fingers. She arrived at the river and kneeled down to glide the leaf in the clear water. Turning her head to the left, she caught sight of Legolas sitting on the river's bank. The other elf didn't seem to have noticed her arrival. She stood up and walked over to where Legolas was sitting, staring into the flowing water.

'Legolas?' she called.

With a jerk, Legolas broke away from his trance and looked up at the dark haired elf.

'Arwen? What are you doing here?'

'I was walking around when I saw you sitting here.' Legolas simply nodded and focused his gaze back unto the passing water. Arwen, noticing Legolas melancholy expression, sat down beside him. 'What is troubling you, my friend?'

'Nothing,' Legolas replied with a slight shake of his head. 

'Are you sure?' 

'I am sure.'

'Okay, but if you eventually want to tell me what is wrong I will listen.'

'Thanks.'

The two elves sat in silence, watching the river. Arwen was about to once again inquire about what was troubling Legolas when the latter started to talk.

'Arwen, have you ever fallen for someone that you did not want to fall for?'

'You mean like an enemy?'

'Yes, I suppose so.'

'Once, a long time ago.'

Legolas looked at Arwen in interest.

'When I was only a child I fell in love with someone. He was a little older than me and would always tease me because I was smaller than he was. We hated each other so much.' Arwen laughed. 'As time went by and we grew older, reaching adulthood, our hate for each other lessened. We soon realized that we had fallen in love.'

Arwen stopped talking and looked down at the water. When she didn't continue, Legolas asked, 'What happened?'

'He became entranced by the sea,' was her solemn reply. They relapsed back into silence. 

It wasn't until some time later that Arwen turned to Legolas, 'Why did you ask me that?'

'No special reason.'

'Those kind of questions just does not come from nothing.'

Legolas sighed and glanced at Arwen. He could never tell her about Aragorn. He wouldn't know what to say. He still wasn't certain that he had fallen for the stubborn half-elf. _There is a way to find out,_ he thought to himself.

In an attempt to clarify his feelings he said, 'You are beautiful.'

Shocked, Arwen stared at Legolas. 'Excuse me?'

'You are beautiful,' Legolas repeated.

'Legolas...'

Before Arwen could finish, Legolas leaned towards her and gently brushed her lips with his.

__

To be continued...


	9. Chapter Nine

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warning: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Nine

__

The next day...

It was ironic. Ever since the beginning all that he had wanted was to be as far away from the blond elf as he could be. He finally got his wish, and he regretted it. After Lord Elrond had declared that the betrothal was null, Legolas stayed in their previously shared bedroom, and himself, Aragorn, was moved back to his own bedroom. Aragorn, now, only saw Legolas during meals and chance occasions. Soon he will not see the blond elf at all. In a few days Legolas and his father, King Thranduil would return to their home.

Pacing back and fourth the distance of his large room, Aragorn fought with himself about what to do. He couldn't allow Legolas to leave, but he couldn't confess to the elf his feelings either.

That was another problem. His feelings. Somehow Legolas had managed to awake in him a live that he had never felt before. No matter how much he denied it publicly and internally he couldn't deny the truth. And Aragorn had to admit that that scared him. 

He was afraid of what Legolas would do when he found out. Knowing the blond, Aragorn was pretty sure that Legolas would hold it over his head for a long time. So far, Legolas had said nothing that hinted that he knew about Aragorn's love for him. Aragorn had thought that he elf know when he made the bet.

The bet that made him sick. The thought of Legolas kissing and touching another being made Aragorn jealous and sick in the stomach. He wanted to be the only one that Legolas looked upon.

Continuing to pace, Aragorn ran his hands through his hair. Not paying attention, he ran into the foot of his bed.

'Confound it all!' He exclaimed as he grabbed his shin, hopping around on one foot. 'Ow...ow...ow...' Aragorn hopped to the side of his bed, and plopped down upon it. With a last glare at the foot of the bed, he laid down. He sighed as his thoughts once more returned to the blond elf.

'Aragorn, you are helplessly in love with that elf.'

'With what elf?'

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!' Aragorn yelled as he fell of the bed onto the floor. He looked up to see Arwen standing in front of him with her hands upon her hips.

Arwen chuckled and said, 'Get up from there, Estel.'

Standing up, he asked, 'What do you want?'

'Something happened to me today, and I wanted to tell you about it.'

Aragorn motioned for Arwen to sit down upon the bed, soon sitting down next to her.

'But I want you to answer my question first.'

'What question?' Aragorn inquired.

'You said that you were in love with an elf. Who is it?'

Aragorn blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

'No one.'

'I do not believe you, Estel.'

'I assure you, there is no one.'

'Is it a young maiden elf?'

'No, it is not.'

'Ah ha! So there is someone,' Arwen stated in victory. Resting her elbow upon her knee, she propped her head with her hand. 'Let us see...who had stolen your heart?'

'It is no one. Please, Arwen...just leave it alone.'

Arwen glanced at Aragorn and saw the pleading look upon his face.

'Fine, but you _will_ tell me later,' Arwen stated in a voice that booked no argument.

Relieved, Aragorn sighed. 'Some other time...I promise. Now tell me what happened to you.'

'He kissed me!' Arwen exclaimed.

'Who kissed you?'

'We were sitting by the river just talking, and then he said that I was beautiful. The next thing I knew he was suddenly kissed me,' Arwen babbled. Aragorn wondered how she could talk that long without breathing.

'Arwen, who kissed you?'

'Legolas.' 

Aragorn felt his heart suddenly drop to his stomach. 'Legolas?' he asked, desperately wanting it to all be a mistake. He must have heard her wrong. He _had_ to. 

'Yes, Legolas...as I was saying, we were talking and...'

Aragorn tuned out the rest of Arwen excited rambling. He bowed his head, fighting to keep the tears, that were at the back of his eyes, away. He did it. Legolas _actually_ did it. He had followed through with the bet.

'...do not know why, though. I mean, I never thought that he liked me. What if he does? Aragorn, do you think that he likes me?'

'Huh?'

'Are you listening to me?'

'Yes, I am listening.'

'I asked, "Do you think that he likes me?"'

'I do not know,' Aragorn whispered.

'Did he say anything when he was betrothed to you.'

'No, Legolas did not say anything.'

'Oh well...if he kisses me again then he probably likes me.'

'Probably,' Aragorn numbly replied.

Arwen smiled as she stared off dreamily. 'That would be nice if he did.' Still smiling she stood up and walked to the door. 'I am going to go find him. Maybe he will kiss me again.'

Aragorn didn't even look up when his adopted sister walked out of the room.

__

To be continued...


	10. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them._

_Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it._

_Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas_

_Warning: None_

**Nin Calan**

**Chapter Ten**

_That night..._

Aragorn stood on his bedroom balcony, looking out over the land that had been his home ever since before he could remember. Imladris was beautiful during the day, but at night the city was enchanting. The moonlight bounced off the leaves of the many trees, making everything sparkle and shine. Aragorn had always felt free from the troubles of life when he stood here, looking at the calm land. But for the first time, Aragorn felt no peace.

'Legolas...' He whispered.

Aragorn tried to fight it, but a tear managed to escape and roll down his face. Soon, he was unable to control his sobs. No longer having the strength to stand, Aragorn fell down to the floor.

*****

Legolas yawned as he walked through one of the halls, heading to his room. Today had been a tiresome and perplexing day, and all he wanted to do was to soak in a hot, steaming bath, then go to sleep.

The memory of kissing Arwen was stuck in his head. He still did not know what had compelled him to kissing her, but the one thing that he did know was that his feelings for Aragorn were true. Legolas chuckled. He had spent his whole time in Imladris violently insisting that he hated the stubborn half-elf. But eventually he could no longer run away from the truth. He had fallen head-over-heels in love with Aragorn.

As Legolas turned the corner he caught sight of Arwen standing in front of his bedroom door. She was probably here for another kiss, seeing as how she didn't quite resist earlier this morning, Legolas thought. He watched Arwen as she knocked upon his door again, wait for a reply, then stomp her foot in frustration.

'Where is he?' She said to herself. Heaving a loud sigh, she turned to walk away.

'Uh oh,' Legolas whispered to himself. Arwen was walking straight towards him. Quickly, he ran back down the hall and rushed into a random room. Shutting the door behind him, he waited for Arwen to pass. He sighed in relief as she soon passed by.

Suddenly, Legolas realized that he could hear crying coming from somewhere inside the room. Glancing around, he spotted a huddled form, crying on the balcony. He walked towards the person, who Legolas guessed was male considering that the person was wearing pants, and called out softly, 'Hey...'

The person's head shot up and Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. It was Aragorn.

*****

'Aragorn?' Legolas asked, astonished. 'What…?'

Aragorn simply stared up at him, his face streamed with tears and blotchy, before suddenly jumping up and running out of the room. Legolas blinked once then ran after him.

'Aragorn! Stop!' He ordered, but Aragorn ignored him. He ran out of the room in time to see the brunette turn the corner at the end of the hall. Legolas quickly chased after him. 'Aragorn! Wait!'

Throughout the various halls the two played a frantic game of cat-and-mouse. It wasn't long before Legolas realized that Aragorn was head for the front doors. Turning the last corner, he was in time to see the half-elf run past startled guards and into the night. Legolas continued to follow him without wasting any time, but when he reached the bottom of the steps he quickly turned around. He ran up to one of the guards, took the lantern from his grasp, and continued his chase.

When Legolas reached the forest that surrounded Imladris, he bent down to find Aragorn's trail. Making a small sound of delight, he caught sight of footprints that anyone besides an elf would not be able to see. With renewed vigor he followed the footprints, careful not to steer off the trail. 

Legolas was so engrossed in following the footprints he was startled when they suddenly stopped. Looking up from the ground, he found that the trail stopped at the entrance of a dark cave. Legolas shuddered; he _hated_ caves. Elves were creatures of nature and growth—a cave was only full of darkness and emptiness.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and cautiously entered the cave. One could never be too careful in times like these—orcs thrived in the dark.

One Legolas was a fare distance inside the cave he called out Aragorn's name into the darkness. Nothing but silence was his answer. He continued to call as he made his way towards the end of the seemly endless cave. Suddenly Legolas heard a noise coming from a few paces in front him. Holding the lantern farther in front of him, he carefully approached the spot where the noise had sounded. Without warning, Legolas was forced to stop because of a steep drop-off. Again he heard the noise; it was coming from below.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter Eleven

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warning: None

Nin Calan

Chapter Eleven

Frantic to escape Legolas, Aragorn quickly ran into the maze of trees that made up the surrounding forest. He didn't stop running until he came upon a dark cave. Suddenly hearing a sound coming from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder then sprinted into the cave. Aragorn finally stopped to catch his breath once he was safe inside the cave. Looking around, he finally realized that it was dark. _Completely_ dark. Aragorn spun around his circles; his eyes frantically searching the darkness. A fear that no one, except for Lord Elrond, knew about crawled up Aragorn's spine. 

His parents were murdered in the darkness, and ever since Aragorn has been terrified of the dark. More than not, Aragorn could be found—during his childhood--huddled against Lord Elrond, seeking protection from horrifying nightmares. But even as he matured into adulthood, the nightmares never completely left him. There were still nights that he would awaken—a scream upon his lips, limbs tangled in the blankets, and sweat coating his body.

Aragorn was in a living nightmare. 

He jumped in fright when a bat suddenly flew above his head. Gasping for breath, he recklessly ran deeper into the cave. Suddenly Aragorn felt himself falling. He abruptly hit hard ground, but he continued to tumble in a downwards direction. Rocks jabbed and cut into his body. Finally he landed on flat ground, the sharp edge of a rock stabbing into his back. Aragorn was only able to emit a single grunt before he became unconscious. 

*****

Aragorn's eyes slowly fluttered open. Confused, he realized that a light was hovering far above him. He believed that his mind was tricking his eyes; he quickly shut his eyes, but when he opened them once more the light was still there. _Where is that light coming from?_ he thought to himself. _Well at least it is not dark any longer?_

For some strange reason the memory of the time he was locked in the cellar with Legolas flooded his mind. He could remember laughing at the blond elf when he had said that he was afraid of the dark. It was all for show of course--the laughing. Having Legolas know that he was terrified of the dark as well would do nothing but hurt his pride. So he had laughed at the blond elf, but Aragorn had to admit--the fact that Legolas was terrified of rats and bugs was kind of funny.

Aragorn could remeber a time when a rat had found it's way into Arwen's bedroom and he was forced to kill the little rodent. 

Arwen...

He loved her like a sister but right now he only hated her. Legolas had kissed her. Aragorn was jealous, but yet he was hurt as well. Deep down he had wished that Legolas would love him; he was just to frightened to admit it to himself until now. But now it's too late. It seems Legolas wasn't saddened at all by the broken engagement like he was. 

Legolas...I...lo...

Aragorn lost conscious again.

*****

Legolas kneeled down on the edge of the drop-off. Not wanting to fall, he cautiously leaned over the side and held out the lantern. With the help of the light, his keen sense of seeing was able to make out the shape of body sprawled out upon the ground. Legolas inhaled a shallow breath as he realized that the body was Aragron.

'Aragorn!' Legolas yelled into the silence, but the half-elf gave no sign that he heard. 

Without worrying about his own safety, Legolas jumped from the edge of the drop-off. He landed with bent knees upon the solid ground. Straightening up, he quickly ran over to Aragorn's immobile form. 

'Aragorn, wake up,' Legolas demanded as he gently shook Aragorn's soulder. 'Please, wake up.'

'Aragorn, I beg of you, wake up,' Legolas once again pleaded of the still half-elf. The blond elf sighed in frustration when Aragorn stayed inanimate. Holding the lantern above his head, he glanced back up to the edge of the drop-off. It would be difficult to get himself back up there, but it would be impossible for him to get Aragorn up there as well. 

Setting the lantern down by Aragorn's head, Legolas gently checked Aragorn's body for any injuries. He was so caught up in his worry for Aragorn that he did not notice that the half-elf was awakening. 

*****

Aragorn once again slowly opened his eyes, but he quickly shut them in pain. A bright light was shinning not too far from his head. Carefully peeking out from under his eyelids he was surprised to see a lantern placed upon the ground. _Maybe it is what I saw before._ he thought to himself. 

A shuffling noise quickly drew his eyes away from the lantern. His breath caught in his throat. Legolas was kneeling next to him--his hands roaming up and down his legs. 

'Legolas?'

Legolas' headed quickly shot up, pink and blond hair swirling; his hands stopped their exploration.

'Aragorn? Oh, praise the Valor!' Legolas exclaimed. He gently placed his hands on either side of Aragorn's head and peered down into his eyes. 'Are you hurting anywhere? I checked but I couldn't find any injuries past cuts and bruises. Are you dizzy? What happened? How many fingers am I holding up?'

Lost in the bombardment of words, Aragorn stared up at the fingers being held up in front of his face.

'Three.'

Legolas sighed in relief. 'I am relieved that you are fine. I was worried that you were injured.'

However Legolas' relief lasted for only a short time. He quickly became angry. 'Why did you run away from me? And into this cave I must add?' Without a pause his anger turned into worry. 'Why were you crying earlier? Was it something I had done? What is wrong? Are you sure that you are not injured? How come--'

'Legolas!' Aragorn yelled, cutting of the elf's tirade of question. 'Please...cease asking questions.'

'Fine, but only if you answer one question.' Legolas waited until Aragorn gave a silent nod in consent. 'Why were you crying?'

Aragorn turned his head away from Legolas' prying eyes. Tears soon formed in his eyes, but he willed them to not fall. He would not let Legolas seem him crying like an infant again. 

'Aragorn, look at me.' 

Aragorn felt a warm hand gently turn his head towards the elf. 

'Answer me.'

Swallowing deeply, Aragorn realized that he had no alternative but to answer Legolas' question. 'Arwen told me earlier today something that upset me. It is nothing that you should worry about.'

'Aragorn, I do have to worry about it. I do not like to see you upset. What did she tell you?'

'Why do you--'

'What did she tell you?' Legolas insisted.

Aragorn closed his eyes in defeat. 'That you kissed her,' he softly whispered. Fearfully opening his eyes, he found Legolas staring down at him in shock.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter Twelve

__

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

Warning: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Twelve

'Oh' was all that Legolas was able to utter. He quickly shifted his eyes to his hands, which he was nervously wringing in his lap.

'Congratulations.'

Legolas quickly glanced up at Aragorn before looking back down at his hands. 'For what?'

'Arwen deeply cares for you. She will make a wonderful lover or wife,' Aragorn informed Legolas, even though it felt as if his heart was being pierced by a blade.

Aragorn turned his head to the side, hiding the tears that had begun to fall. 'It it a good thing, then, that our betrothal was broken.' The blade twisted deeper.

Legolas slowly raised his head. He sighed when he caught sight of the crystal tears that were trailing down the half-elf's face. He was at a lost. Inside he was warring with himself whether to let Aragorn believe his conclusions or confess the truth. The truth that Legolas knew deep down, but had been to afraid to admit. 

Legolas grew sad as he watched another tear spill from Aragorn's eyes. He made a decision. He would tell the truth--but what exactly is the truth. 

That he cares for Arwen? No.

That he cares for Aragorn? Yes.

That he has fallen heels over head in love with the crazy half-elf? Yes.

'Is that what you truly believe, Aragorn. That I care for Arwen as well?' Legolas shook his head as he smiled gently at the confused half-elf. 'Were you not taught to never jump to immediate conclusion, especially when you have only heard one side of the story?'

'I do not understand.'

Legolas bent so that he was closer to Aragorn, and he gently placed a hand on the half-elf's cheek, wiping away the trail of tears.

'It is true that I kissed Lord Elrond's daughter, but that does not mean that I care for her.' Legolas studied Aragorn's confused eyes before continuing. 'I can not tell you what compelled me to kiss Arwen--but I can tell you that there is only one person that I care for.'

'Who?'

'You.' Was Legolas's simple answer.

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. 'B...but...I...I-'

Legolas smiled down at Aragorn. 'I love you, you blockheaded half-elf,' he said with affection.

As the meaning of Legolas's words sunk into his mind, Aragorn slowly began to smile. 'Me? You love me?'

'Yes, I do.' Legolas lowered his head to where his lips barely brushed Aragorn's. Not receiving any resistance from the half-elf, Legolas began to softly kiss him. Both of them had their eyes open, staring deep into the other's eyes. When they parted, Aragorn smiled up at Legolas and whispered, 'And I love you.'

Legolas's smile only grew as he rested his forehead upon Aragorn's. They both laughed and once again kissed.

*****

__

The next morning....

Lord Elrond slowly walked towards his foster son's bedroom. He lowered his head to watch his feet take one step after another. 

He wondered if he had done the right thing--breaking the engagement. It seemed the right thing considering how his foster son and Legolas were constantly at each other's throats. He smiled as he remembered Aragorn's soaking appearance when he stormed into the dinning room that one day, and also the look upon Legolas' face when he was told that the only way to rid himself of his pink hair was to let it grow out. Elrond chuckled, but quickly grew somber as he also recalled how there had always been this look inside each youngster's eyes.

But before he was able to contemplate what that look could have mean he heard his name being called from behind him.

'Elrond! Elrond!'

Lord Elrond turned to see King Thranduil running after him. 'What is it, my friend?'

'Legolas and Aragorn--their missing.'

'Missing?'

'Yes. The two guards that were guarding the front door said that Aragorn ran out of the front doors in a hurry, and Legolas was not to far behind him.'

'They must have been fighting again.'

'Perhaps, but surely they should have returned by now,' Thranduil stated confused. 

'Do you think orcs might have gotten to them?'

'I hope not, my friend.'

'Very well, I send out some guards to search for them. There is no telling what could have happened until we find them.' Thranduil nodded in agreement. Both elves, turned and hurried to begin the search.

*****

At the bottom of the drop-off, Legolas and Aragorn slumbered peacefully in one another's arms. They had spent the night--or what they presumed to be night since they were unable to see the sky--kissing and holding each other. Both wanted to make up for the time they had wasted during the time of their denial of their true feelings. 

Aragorn's eyes slowly fluttered open to find a blond head under his chin. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the silk tresses and came across the bright pink tips. Legolas' hair still had about three inches of dye along the bottom. 

He was proud of his little prank on the elf. His hair was one of Legolas' most treasured things. Just thinking that anyone would even consider messing with his hair would send Legolas into a rampage. Aragorn chuckled as the sight of Legolas with blood vessels popping in his forehead filled his mind.

'What are you so giddy about?'

Aragorn stopped chuckling but continued to smile as he looked down at the now awake Legolas. 

'Your hair,' Aragorn simply answered.

Legolas brow immediately furrowed as he glared up at the smiling half-elf. 'I still have not gotten you back for that little act of evil.'

'Evil? Honestly, Legolas, I would never do anything evil.'

Legolas scoffed. Silence immediately followed as the two simply snuggled closer together, enjoying the feel of being so near one another.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Legolas.

'I wonder what our father's will think when they find that we are both gone.'

Aragorn thought about it for a moment, before answering, 'That we killed each other.'

__

To be continued...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.  
  
Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Warning: None  
  
Nin Calan  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stood beside each other gazing up at the edge of the drop-off.  
  
'I think we can make it. It is not a straight drop so there is a slight steep that we can climb,' Legolas reasoned.  
  
Aragorn looked up doubtfully at the edge before shrugging his shoulders. 'We can try, but do not blame me when you fall and brake something.'  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrown as he looked at the half-elf. 'Who said I would be the one falling. You seem to have forgotten that I am an elf, and am therefore graceful and able to balance myself.'  
  
Aragorn snorted and replied, 'You are right--you have an tremendous amout of grace and balance.'  
  
Legolas nodded his head in satisfication. 'Thank you.'  
  
'It is true. Only a being with absolute grace and balance is able to fall into a river.'  
  
Legolas gasped in outrage and whipped around to face the smiking half-elf. 'It was of no fault of mine that I fell.'  
  
'Oh, really. Then who's fault is it.'  
  
'It is yours!' Legolas exclaimed. 'You snuck up behind me.'  
  
'Really Legolas, you should not blame others simply because you are easily frightened.'  
  
Legolas stood with his hands on his hips as he glared at Aragorn. 'I do not fighten easy!'  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of an animal skittering in a corner.  
  
'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Legolas yelled as he jumped onto Aragorn, wrapping his legs and arms around the brunette. 'Do not let it get me! Do not let it get me!'  
  
Aragorn simply shook his head in exasperation and amusement, placing his own arms around the frantic elf. 'Legolas, it is just a rat,' he stated. He chuckled as he remembered the first time he had learned that the elf was petrified of rats.  
  
Legolas only tightened his hold on Aragorn. 'Keep it away from me!'  
  
'Legolas, it is gone. Your screaming scared it away.'  
  
Legolas picked his head up, from where he had tucked it the crook of Aragorn's throat, and looked around them. The lantern provided just enough light to see a few paces around them, but the corners were still showded in darkness. 'Are you sure?'  
  
Aragorn sighed in esaxperation. 'I am sure.'  
  
Reluctanly, Legolas loosened his grasp on the half-elf and hesitanly stood back on the ground. He kept an arm around Aragorn though.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help himself. 'Not fightened easily, huh?'  
  
'Oh, shut up,' Legolas said as he removed his arm from around Aragorn to cross both of them across his chest.  
  
*****  
  
'Legolas! Aragorn!' Lord Elrond called out, turning his head side to side.  
  
'Where are you!' Kind Thranduil yelled, but no reply was heard. 'They have to be around here somewhere.'  
  
King Tranduil along with Lord Elrond and a band of guards were riding on horseback through the forest, searching for their missing children. They had begun their search when the sun was high in the sky, but it would only be a few more hours until the sun would set.  
  
'Legolas! My son, where are you!' Tranduil called out again. Worried he turned towards Elrond. 'You do not think they were captured by orcs?'  
  
'Our sons are capable of fighting off a band of orcs. Besides there has not been any sighting of orcs in these parts in a long time,' Elrond reasurred.  
  
'Do you think they might have become lost?'  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at Thranduil's question. 'I do not know about your son, but I know for sure that Aragorn is a most excellent tracker and has never lost his way before.'  
  
'Are you saying that my son is not capable of finding his way?' Thranduil asked as he glared at the brunette.  
  
'Of course not. I do not know your son so I do not know what he is capable of.'  
  
'Well, I asure you, Legolas is more than capable of finding his way.'  
  
'I never doubted it for a second.'  
  
Thranduil snorted.  
  
They rode on for a few more moments in silence, watching for any sign of their sons.  
  
Thranduil turned to Lord Elrond once more. 'Do you think something else much worse than orcs could have captured them?'  
  
Elrond frowned in confusion. 'What is worse than orcs?'  
  
The two elves stared out in front of them, pondering the question, before they both turned to each other and exclaimed, 'Dwarfs!'  
  
*****  
  
'Ah, the sun,' Legolas stated as he and Aragorn exited the cave. Legolas and Aragorn turned their eyes up to the sun and gasped.  
  
'We have been gone for most of the day. Our fathers have surely noticed our absence by now.'  
  
'Yes, we should hurry home.' Legolas grabed Aragorn hand and tugged. 'Come on.' Soon they were walking side by side with their hands still clasped together.  
  
Aragorn worried his lip between his teeth as he thought of his father's reaction when they returned home after being away for most of the day. He turned towards Legolas and asked, 'Do you think our fathers will be angry with us when we returned?'  
  
Legolas was now worried as well. 'I hope they will not be too angry.'  
  
'Maye we should not return home then. If we are not there they can not be angry with us.'  
  
Legolas looked at the brunette as if he has suddenly grown a second head. 'You blockhead, that would only fuel their anger more. The longer we stay away, the more angry they will be. We must return home quickly.'  
  
Aragorn nodded in reluctance. 'You are right.' He was still worried about his father's anger however. Suddenly he got another idea. 'What if we sneaked back to our rooms, and if our fathers ask us where we have been we can just say that we have been wondering through the halls. What do you think?'  
  
'I think you are insane. That will never work. You forget that our fathers are quite intelligent elves; they would never buy that.'  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in defeat. 'I am going to be in so much trouble.' He looked back up when Legolas squeezed his hand.  
  
'Do not worry, you will not be the only one in trouble,' Legolas reassured. They walked on in silence until the blond stated, 'At least we are clean. My father would be even more angry if I returned with my clothes torn and dirty.'  
  
'That is a good thing--' Suddenly Legolas was no longer bedside him. '-- indeed.' Aragorn looked at his hand before he turned around in a circle, searching for the blond elf. 'Legolas! Where are you!'  
  
'Down here!'  
  
Aragorn looked to the ground and promptly began to laugh. Legolas had fallen in an old orc trap; he was sitting at the bottom of a pit in mud that was knee deep.  
  
Legolas glared up at the laughing half-elf. 'I fail to see what is so humorous.' This only caused Aragorn to laugh harder. 'Help me out of here!' Legolas grumbled.  
  
'Okay, okay, hold on. Let me find something to pull you out with.' Aragorn looked around at the surrounding forest, searching for a strong enough vine to pull the elf out with. 'There we go,' he stated happily as he caught sight of a thick vine hanging from a nearby tree. He quickly retrieved it and returned to the orc trap. The half-elf lowered one end until Legolas was able to grab hold of it.  
  
'Climb up,' he ordered. Slowly the elf ascend the vine. When he got near to the edge, Aragorn reached out with his hand. Legolas grasped it and pulled himself out of the pit. As the elf planted his feet on the ground Aragorn began to laugh again. Legolas was covered in mud from his chest down.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Aragorn, waiting for the half-elf to finish his laughing fit. When Aragorn showed no signs of stopping, Legolas threw his hands up in the with exasperation and began to walk away.  
  
To be continued... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**__**

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

****

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

****

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

****

Warning: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Fourteen

'I think I see something up ahead,' King Thranduil called out to the other elves. Pointing off in the distance to their right, he said, 'It looks to be some kind of hole in the ground.'

'Lead on, my friend,' Lord Elrond responded.

As the party of elves grew closer they were able to see that the hole was an orc trap. Tranduil jumped off his horse and cautiously neared the hole. Looking over the side, he saw that no orcs were trapped in the muddy ditch, but someone had recently fallen into it.

'Elrond, have your guards caught sight of any orcs around this area?' he asked as his eyes roamed over the surroundings.

'There have been no reports of orcs in at least two full moons,' Elrond replied, still sitting upon his horse.

'Someone has been here.'

Elrond dismounted from his horse and stood beside King Thranduil. He could see that the mud layering the bottom of the trap was disturbed. A few paces away from the hole a thick vine, covered in mud, lay discarded. Leading away from the ditch were two sets of footprints, too light to be anything but ones belonging to elves--or in Aragorn's case, a half-elf raised by elves. 'Do you think our sons might have been here?'

Thranduil looked at the faint footprints as well. 'Let us follow these prints and see where the lead to.'

Remounting their horses, they followed alongside the trail.

*****

'Finally...home,' Aragorn exclaimed as he raced up the stairs that lead to the front doors of the last Homely Home.

Legolas followed at a slower pace. 'Good, now I can wash off this mud.'

Aragorn laughed at the sour look upon the elf's face. 'But you look so exotic all covered in mud.'

Legolas blushed before replying hotly, 'Fine then, next time you can be the one to fall into an orc trap.'

'I am afraid that I am not as graceful as you are, my prince.'

Legolas glared at the smiling half-elf. 'You-'

Before he could reply, Legolas was cut off by one of the guards, who were stationed in front of the main entrance door.

'Aragorn! Your father and King Thranduil have gone out to search for you; they are out in the forest as we speak.'

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in worry.

'Did you by and chance notice if they were angry?' Legolas addressed the guard.

'No, but they did seem to be deeply concerned.'

Aragorn gulped. 'We are so dead.'

Legolas nodded solemnly.

*****

'Do you mind?'

'No at all.'

'Aragorn!'

'What?'

'Stop doing that?'

'I do not want to.'

Legolas glared at Aragorn over his shoulder. 'How do you expect me to come up with an excuse for our fathers if you keep doing that.'

'What am I doing?'

'_That_!'

Aragorn nibbled the back of the elf's neck. He smirked as he felt Legolas shudder in his arms. 'Think of an excuse later. I want to play.'

Legolas sighed in exasperation and pulled out of the brunette's hold.

'Aragorn, in case you have forgotten, ours fathers have been searching for us all morning. Most likely they are tired and worried about us. When they come back and find us here they are going to be more than just a little bit angry.'

'I know, that is why I want to play.'

'Aragorn, how many--'

'When they arrive we are going to be in a lot of trouble and will not have any time to ourselves later.'

'Aragorn, I really need to think of an excuse right now.'

The half-elf wrapped his arms around Legolas, allowing his bottom lip to protrude out.

'Pouting at me will not change my mind.' Legolas crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked off to the side.

'Not even a little?'

'No.'

'Please?' Aragorn knocked the pout to the next level.

'That is not going to work.'

'I promise you will like it.' Aragorn threw in large, moist eyes to complete the irresistible look.

Legolas's eyes darted to look at Aragorn' face before looking back at the far wall. 'It is not working.' Legolas glanced at the half-elf's face again. And cursed. Sighing, he wrapped his own arms around Aragorn's torso. 'Fine, but only for a short while.'

'Fine by me,' Aragorn whispered as he touched his lips to the elf's.

__

To be continued...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**__**

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I just like to play with them.

****

Summary: Aragorn and Legolas meet for the first time, but they aren't too happy about it.

****

Pairing(s): Aragorn/Legolas

****

Warning: None

****

Nin Calan

Chapter Fifteen

'My Lord...King Thranduil,' one of the door guards greeted as the two elves ascended the stairs. 'I am glad that you have returned.'

'May I inquire why?' asked Lord Elrond.

'Your sons have returned.'

'Returned? When?'

'This morning, my lord. Prince Legolas was covered in mud and they both looked as if they had spent the night in the woods.'

'They are all right then?' King Thranduil asked.

'Yes, all they looked to need was a warm bath.'

'Very well then...that means that I can hurt them much more,' Thranduil stated as he marched through the doors in search of their sons.

'Oh dear,' Elrond exhaled. He quickly followed Thranduil into the hall.

*****

Without knocking or announcing his presence, King Thranduil stormed into his son's bedroom. He suddenly stopped, causing Lord Elrond to run into him. Elrond's eyes widened as he peered over the other elf's shoulder. His son and Legolas were tangled in Aragorn's bed sheets in a very compromising position. The young couple was still unaware of their fathers' entry. Elrond cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Aragorn stilled his movements at the sound coming from the doorway. He looked down at Legolas who also had a look of surprise on his face. Aragorn and Legolas turned their heads towards the doorway and gulped.

The four didn't move as they continued to stare at one another in shock until Elrond recovered his voice and quipped, 'Well, this is certainly unexpected.'

Aragorn gave a nervous chuckle and moved off of Legolas. Reaching over the side of the bed he grabbed his and the blonde's pants. The two quickly dressed under the sheets before standing up to face their fathers.

Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at the couple in front of him. 'I do not know how this came to happen, nor do I care. However, I would very much like it if one of you would be so kind as to explain to me where you have been.'

Legolas sheepishly scratched his head and replied, 'Well it is my fault that we were gone all night and all morning.'

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. 'How so?'

'I...um...I...oh, you are going to think me a baby...' Legolas huffed. '...I ran away.'

Knowing that Legolas didn't want to explain why he ran, Aragorn spoke up, 'And I chased after him. I ended up chasing him into cave where we found down a ditch that we did not see until it was too late.' Aragorn knew he was rambling, but he knew his father wanted the truth. 'While we were stuck down there Legolas and I had a talk that ended up in a very surprising way, which has to do with...um...with what we were doing before you walked. We fell asleep and did not wake until this morning. We managed to get out of the ditch, but ended up lost in the woods. We finally found our way back though.'

Aragorn finally took a deep breath to only find the two older elves and Legolas starring at him in wonder.

'Um...did I do something wrong?'

Legolas shook his head. 'How did you say all that in one breath?' Aragorn just shrugged.

'There is still one thing that I am curious about.' Elrond stated. 'The guard at the door said that Legolas arrived covered in mud. How did that happen.'

Legolas blushed before rushing to say, 'Oh! It was nothing really! Definitely nothing to worry about.'

However, Aragorn couldn't resist telling the truth. 'He fell into an Orc trap.'

Legolas turned towards his lover in outrage. 'I did not!'

Laughing, Aragorn nodded. 'Yes you did! I even had to cut a vine to pull him out of it.' Legolas just glared at Aragorn with his hands on his hips.

Elrond shook his head in amusement. When he turned to Thranduil in question, the blond elf nodded his head in assent.

'I am sure that the two of you have had a very interesting adventure. But do not think that you have escaped from punishment. You are both to remain in this room for the next week. You will only be allowed to leave when a servant comes to escort you to meals.' With that the two elder elves exited the room, smirks upon their faces.

Inside the room Legolas and Aragorn stared at the door before looking at one another. Aragorn suddenly smiled. 'At least this time we do not hate each other.'

Legolas chuckled and pulled Aragorn close to him. 'Pity that it is only for a week,' he whispered as he touched his mouth to the brunette's.

*****

Out in the hall, Elrond held out a hand and asked Thranduil, 'Shall we retire to my study to finish planning our sons' wedding?'

'I think that is a very good idea, my friend. Good idea, in deed.'

Smiling, Elrond and Thranduil walked to the study with their heads close together in conversation.

*****

__

One month later...after the wedding...

Elrond grasped Thranduil's hand and stated, 'I will surely miss your company, my friend.'

Thranduil smiled. 'My stay here has certainly been an interesting one. And I am certain that my son will be in good hands here.'

'You have no reason to worry. Imladris' army will also be at your aid in your fight against the dark.'

'I can not express my gratitude to you enough, my friend.'

Before Elrond could reply, he was interrupted by Aragorn screaming, 'Leeeeegooooolaaaaaaaaas!'

A moment later a laughing Legolas ran by, quickly followed by a soaking wet Aragorn. 

Elrond bowed his head and rubbed his temple. 'By Valar, not again.'

__

The End.


End file.
